


Spectrum: the First

by taichara



Series: Spectrum [1]
Category: Azure Striker Gunvolt
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles for Azure Striker Gunvolt, for <a href="http://luxken27.dreamwidth.org/759526.html">luxken27's 2015 Summer Mini Challenge</a>: Table 01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apotheosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gunvolt faces the unspeakable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- white diamonds -

_It's like he's not a person any more._

He'd almost thought 'not human', but -- even now, staring down the madman that had been his saviour, mentor, father figure -- he just couldn't bring himself to go that far.

Not even facing the crackling fury that bristled Asimov's sleek hair into an icy brush, sent gleaming sparks -- like glittering false jewels -- cascading to the floor to scorch tiny spots.

Not even when staring into those colourless, glowing pits that should have been eyes.  
Was _that_ what Asimov hid behind those glasses ...?

It didn't matter.

Gunvolt tightened his grip on his pistol, and --


	2. Self-Containment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jota weighs his options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- bubble -

Untouchable. Unreachable. 

Impeccable.

That was what he would become, if he pressed on -- if he drew more and more on the septima locked away by the Glaive resting heavy in his hands -- and, if Jota allowed the moment of honesty, he almost welcomed it.

It was a point of pride, after all, that he fulfilled Lord Nova's wishes without fail and without flaw.

_But I should not need my septima to keep this tower contained and under my control._

_My men follow me willingly; my broadcasts are received gratefully._

With a thought, Jota banished the blade. 

_I need no crutch._


	3. Little Moments of Small Deviltry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joule knows how to get under Gunvolt's skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- cajole -

"Damnit, no! Not when I'm not in school!"

"But they're cute!"

"Ergh ... I don't care!"

One of the cutest things Joule had discovered since her liberation from Sumeragi's clutches was that Gunvolt wore eyeglasses to school -- 

One of the most _entertaining_ things she'd discovered was how easy it was to needle him about it by asking him to wear them outside of class time. 

Oh, sure, first he'd shrugged it off and muttered something about 'disguise' and whatever, but now he was squirming so much he was throwing off sparks and his braid was levitating.

It was adorable. And hilarious.


	4. Dead and Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Gunvolt has lost ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- unsaid -

He walked away in a daze, unwitting, unwilling even, but Joule's insistence kept one foot moving in front of the other.

If he stayed, he'd have to explain what had happened.

If he stayed, he'd have to see the battered corpse that still knelt in the elevator car again.

_(But ... what if he's not dead? Lightning can't kill lightning ... I know that personally ...)_

_(*Shhh, Gunvolt, shhh. Let them deal with him. Just worry about yourself right now.*)_

... So he did. And walked away, silent and unresponding, ignoring every cry but hers. 

Maybe he'd be back. Maybe he'd explain then.

Maybe ...


	5. Battle Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrera's a man of simple pleasures --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- boldly -

_What's this? What doth mine eyes behold before me?_

Given the choice between cooling his heels checking servers in the datastore -- such a test of patience, suppressing his septima even further -- or chasing down adepts for Sumeragi's never-ending quest, Carrera always took the second.

Checking servers didn't promise the chance at combat. Hunting did. And oh, did the firebrand before him now look promising!

He crossed the park in broad strides, as broad as his smile. Another one to add to the collection.

"Come, rogue! Test thy mettle against Carrera, and learn thou how thee art found wanting! 

"En garde!"


End file.
